The Way We Move
by shereadherstars
Summary: "Dance with me." Klaus popped his eyes open upon her surprising request. "What?" It was a far cry from the two times they danced where he was the one who asked her. *This is for the Klaroline Appreciation Week, Day 6, Fantasy Scene (One Shot and Set somewhere around TVD S5).


**A/N: Hello beautiful people! First of all I'd like to propose a toast to everyone in the fandom who made the Klaroline Appreciation Week so exciting and a ground for creativeness and unreserved passion. Kudos! **

**This fantasy scene was born from the fact that Klaus will apparently be going to a ball, and I couldn't handle it without Caroline around (no, Caroline 2.0 will NOT suffice for me. Never.), so this is the only way I'm trying to cope. Don't mind me, go ahead and drown in feels.**

**Have fun! **

* * *

"Alright Caroline Forbes, you can do this. You've faced things so much worse than this."

Caroline was cooped up in the dorm room she shares with Elena. Between the whole Silas fiasco, Stefan being who knows where, Elena gallivanting with Damon in secluded parts of the campus, Bonnie gone and not returning any of her messages, and oh did she mention that Tyler isn't even home yet despite the fact that he is well informed of his recent freedom. She was trying so hard to keep it all together by keeping her hands full with school stuff.

Heavy, hard bound books were sprawled across her desk along with her laptop, several index cards (which were color coded by the way), notebooks, sticky pads, markers, and her cell phone which has been dead silent for hours, an unnatural occurrence considering something is always up almost all the time.

Setting loose a frustrated huff, she picked up her phone to dial Tyler, Bonnie, and Stefan, one after the other, all which lead to her dismay. Swallowing the lump of disappointment in her throat, she tossed her phone carelessly over her pile of work, crossed her arms over her chest and let out a loud defeated sigh.

Almost like an answered prayer, her phone suddenly rang. "Finally!"

She was about to swipe across the screen to answer the call before she saw the name of the person that lit up her phone. Or her night for that matter.

* * *

"This is quite the turnout" Elijah tipped his champagne glass towards the mass of vampires scurrying about the hall where Marcel is currently holding a celebratory ball to which their family was invited. "In honor of you, brother"

Klaus indignantly scoffed at him "Are you trying to flatter me Elijah?" His eyes roamed across the room imagining who to behead first. "Are you forgetting this is all for show? A feeble attempt for him to show his dominance. Well, sorry to cause him despondency but, I'm not playing his silly game."

"Aren't you already? By being here, in this ball, in his turf?" his older brother faced him fearlessly.

"Are you trying to imply something, brother?" Klaus was now gripping his glass tightly in his hand.

Elijah remained unfazed. "I'm merely trying to decipher what master plan you've laid for him."

"Don't concern yourself with that, 'Lijah, I have it under control, but thank you" he gave him a sarcastic grin, "I'll go mingle with the subjects." Without letting his brother fry him for more, he turned around and walked away from him.

"You don't _mingle" _Elijah muttered lowly knowing Klaus was still within hearing range.

He didn't really consider mingling; he just needed to get away from his brother's relentless tirades. The last thing he wanted to do was to associate his self with the peasants surrounding him now.

That man with the tacky suit, his eyes would look dapper hanging from their sockets.

That one who pretends to tell which wine is which, his intestines would make a nice trail behind his back.

Oh, and that one who prides himself as the "king's" right hand, his teeth would definitely add brilliance to this place when littered across the ballroom.

He was two inches away from paralyzing Marcel's nearest lackey when he hears a very familiar tune in its opening notes. He would never forget that song. That night. That moment. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he misses her terribly. And somehow painfully.

It has been weeks since he has seen her. Weeks since that night he fretfully laid his lips on her cheek. Weeks since he saw her smile, hear her voice, bask in her presence.

Before he knew it, he was already trudging towards the terrace, far enough from prying bystanders close enough to keep the sweet song within earshot, then he dialed the number he knew far too well.

* * *

Caroline's thumb hovered over the screen.

_Why is he calling me now? I mean, he isn't really thinking about me, right? Not when he's in a glorious city filled with things that will occupy his thoughts. None of which involves me._

She mentally berated herself the moment she had these thoughts. One part of her is worried that maybe he's just calling to check on Tyler, find out his whereabouts and go back on his word. The other part, the one that is hammering against her chest in anticipation, is leaping for reasons she doesn't understand.

After taking a deep breath and clearing her throat, Caroline answered her phone feigning disinterest.

"It's been a while" _Oh great! Sound desperate Caroline, why don't you!_

On the other line, Klaus pressed his lips together to stifle a chuckle. "Good evening, sweetheart."

"So… I'm not really sure what made you call tonight, considering whatever brought you to New Orleans seems pretty important." Caroline couldn't help the insecurity to resurface.

"I was thinking about you"

She stopped breathing.

"As a matter of fact, I remember you all the time" He added softly.

_It's ok for vampires to hold their breath as long as they could, right?_

The silence that followed wasn't anywhere near uncomfortable; actually it was the kind of silence that was roaring with hunger for each other's company despite the stubbornness of denial.

"Close your eyes" Klaus' voice lulled through her phone.

"What?"She asked him breathlessly.

"Close your eyes. Then listen."

They lapsed into silence once more as Caroline lowered her lids and practically extending her senses through the device that was pressed between her ear and her sweaty palm.

There were voices coming from somewhere, glasses clinked against one another, shoes pounding against the marble floor, laughter, Klaus' breathing caressing her ear, _Okay Caroline, focus! He obviously wants you to hear something like, like the music playing in the background. The music. Oh._

"Is that…?"

"The song we danced to, the first time? Yes, it is." Klaus slowly closed his eyes too, somehow aware that on the other end, Caroline hasn't opened hers yet.

"It was an eventful night."

"Indeed, it was."

The nostalgia came out of nowhere for the both of them.

"Dance with me"

Klaus popped his eyes open upon her surprising request. "What?" It was a far cry from the two times they danced where he was the one who asked her.

"Well, I know that it sounds crazy since you're there and I'm here, and you'd probably look like a fool dancing alone in a party filled with people, and I'm sorry for asking you. And forget I ever said anything."

He laughed softly, even from a distance she never fails to amuse him.

"Caroline love, it would be a pleasure to share a dance with you." He went back to closing his eyes.

She was on her feet, swaying slightly in the confines of her room.

"You're holding my hand in yours, the other one is laid gently on my waist." The sudden rush of confidence startled her but she wouldn't let it show, instead she relished in his sharp intake of breath.

"I'm holding you close against me, our feet sweeping softly beneath."

"Flowers, candle lights, the deep blue sky" she was now whispering.

"The stars, the moon, _champagne_" He teased her lightly with _their thing._

"You're captivating in that dress, love"

"And aren't you just dashing"

They were beaming with how magnificently their night went from grim to blissful.

They filled their senses with the music they once shared and somehow reliving at the moment. They didn't actually have to move in order to believe they're dancing.

Caroline bit her lip to stop a sob from escaping; tears were already brimming behind her closed lids.

"I hope college does you justice, Caroline." Klaus broke the enamoring silence. "Don't let it slip your mind that the world is heavy with experiences waiting to happen and things you can learn which can never be found in the safety of a campus."

"How could I? When I couldn't take the person who keeps reminding me, out of my mind." She soundlessly slapped her free hand on her forehead after realizing what she just said.

Klaus smiled cheekily. "I'm glad to know the feeling is mutual."

"I mean…"

"If it isn't too much to ask," he continued cutting her off, "would it be too bad if I call you again? Perhaps tomorrow night?"

"No, it's not. Of course not." Caroline acquiesced after a heart beat.

"Perfect. Now, let me not keep you from doing what it is you college freshmen do."

She laughed heartily at his remark "Okay. And let me not hinder you from your agenda on world domination."

"Ha ha"

She giggled unreservedly causing a warm sensation to envelope his chest.

"It's really nice hearing from you Klaus."

"You too, sweetheart. You too."

"Goodnight."

"Pleasant dreams, love"

They ended the call and she plopped down on her bed, bouncing slightly.

_Pleasant dreams, Klaus._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for taking a chance on this one. What do you think?**

**Also, thank you so much to all of you who took the time to read my very first one shot (still about KC), ********I know this is much shorter than that, which if you haven't read yet you're free to check out but that one is more on the fluffier side and all human. ** I am so overwhelmed that people actually liked it, so thank you so much! May your days be filled with happiness!

**You can also find me in tumblr with the same username: shereadherstars**


End file.
